


boys like you

by blackveilmonstaexobmth



Series: boys [1]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, shawols
Genre: M/M, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackveilmonstaexobmth/pseuds/blackveilmonstaexobmth
Summary: Minho Choi is a tough guy and very popular.Taemin Lee-Kim is a grunge kid who does dance.When Minho has to take a dance class to pass gym.





	1. Chapter 1

Taemin was walking out of his house.

He's a college student.  
He lives with his brother and his brother little boy.  
Taemin does dance.  
He's a dance major who been classically trained for years.  
His brother is a art major.

Taemin got to his car and drove to class.  
At his school the most popular college student is a guy name Choi Minho.  
Taemin has knew this boy since the 1st grade.  
Minho was the basketball star,Mr. popular and the guy most girls wanted to date.  
Taemin didn't think there was anything special with Minho.  
A lot of guys wanted to be like Minho tall,well liked and popular.  
Taemin has always been the grunge kid who wasn't popular.


	2. chapter 2

Taemin went to the dance studio.  
"We have a new guy in the group."Said Eunhyuk.  
When Taemin saw Minho in the room.  
"What are you doing in here this is for serious dancers not meat head basketball players."Said Taemin.  
"I have to take this class to pass gym so that I can keep on playing basketball and soccer."Said Minho.  
"Taemin your dance partner is Minho. "Said Eunhyuk.  
Taemin and Minho weren't happy about this.  
"Don't mess me up, I like this class."Said Taemin.  
"I won't."Said Minho.  
Later on.  
"I have to work with Choi Minho."Said Taemin.  
"It won't be so bad."Said Kai.  
Kai had just chased Felix down the hallway of the house.

Taemin didn't want to work with Choi Minho.  
Taemin heard a knock on his door.  
"What do you want also how did you get my address."Said Taemin.  
"Eunhyuk Hyung told me."Said Choi Minho.


	3. chapter 3

2 weeks later.

Taemin was watching Felix while Kai was at class and Kyungsoo was at work.  
Taemin didn't have class today so he was free today.  
Taemin heard a knock on the door.  
It was Choi Minho.  
Taemin forgot they planned on practicing for dance class today.  
After they finished practicing.  
It was a storm outside.  
So Minho was stuck there until the storm clears.  
Minho had changed into his dance stuff at the house. Felix was scared of the storm, all the noises scared the little boy.  
It was raining very hard and the power was out but there was a oil lamp in there.  
The storm wasn't going to be over until tomorrow so that meant a lot of students who are in class will have stay at their school until the storm clears.  
"Felix your mom and dad both had to stay at school and work until the storm is over."Said Taemin. "Taeminnie I'm scared."Said Felix.  
"Felix it will be ok."Said Taemin.

"Do you mind if I take a shower."Said Minho.  
"Ya I'll go bring you a towel and washcloth then I'm going put our sweats in the washing machine ."Said Taemin.  
"Thank you."Said Minho.  
Later on after the sweats were clean and Minho changed back into his sweats.

Felix went to his room and got his pillow and his stuffed dog stuff animal.

the 3 boys ended up sleeping on the pull out couch because Felix was scared to sleep alone.  
Minho was on his phone checking something.  
Taemin had a flashlight and was using it to read to Felix.  
Once the flashlight and oil lamp were off they went to bed.

Minho ended up staying there that night.  
When Kai got home the next day.  
He went into the living room to find Taemin, Choi Minho and Felix sleeping on the pull out couch,


	4. chapter 4

Taemin thanked Choi Minho for staying with him and Felix during that storm.  
They ended up hanging out later.  
Taemin and Choi Minho went to see a movie.  
After the movie they went to the park.  
Minho had a basketball in his car's trunk.  
They were playing basketball.  
Taemin made 3 baskets but Minho made 10.  
"Loser has to do what the winner wants."Said Minho.  
Taemin made 5 baskets but Minho made 12.  
"What do you want me to do."Said Taemin.  
"Kiss me."Said Minho.  
Taemin stood on his toes and kissed Minho.  
That kissed turned into a total of 6 kisses.


	5. chapter 5

Minho was over Taemin house working on homework.  
Kai was upstairs with Felix getting Felix stuff ready for when Kyungsoo comes to pick him up.  
Kai and Kyungsoo are a couple but they don't live together.  
"I have a question why do you live with your brother."Said Minho.  
"To save money, I also help him and his boyfriend out with babysitting Felix."Said Taemin.  
"Oh, I live alone."Said Minho.  
"Oh."Said Taemin.  
Taemin likes Minho he never thought he would like him but he does.  
Minho asked Taemin out again and they had fun. Minho then asked Taemin if he would be his boyfriend. Taemin said "yes he would like that."

Taemin was so happy right now.


	6. chapter 6

A year later.  
Taemin and Minho are still together.  
Taemin still lives with his brother and nephew.  
Taemin and Minho have some new stuff in their life.  
They are having a baby.  
Taemin can't dance anymore because a lot of the dances he does he can't do while pregnant.

Kai and Kyungsoo already had a talk with Felix about the changes that are happening.  
Felix wanted to help Taemin as much as a 4 year old can.

"Being pregnant sucks."Said Taemin.  
"But in a few months you will have a baby and life will be better."Said Kai.

Taemin couldn't see his feet because of his belly.

A week later.  
Taemin felt very sad.  
"What's wrong."Said Minho.  
"What if I won't be a good mom."Said Taemin.  
"I have seen you with your nephew and how good you are with him that I know you will be a great parent."Said Minho.

A few months later.  
Taemin was sitting down in a hospital bed table thing.  
His knees were pushed up against his chest.  
Minho was with him.  
Taemin was having contractions and he was in tears.

"This really hurts."Said Taemin.


	7. chapter 7

Taemin sat up and laid back.  
"OH GOD THIS HURTS."Said Taemin screaming in pain.  
The pain lasted for 2 hours until the baby was born.  
Taemin laid down glad that it was over.  
The baby looked like her parents.  
Hanyen was healthy.  
A week later.  
Taemin was sitting down holding Hanyen.

Felix was running through the house.  
Kai was chasing his 4 year old son around the inside of the house.  
"No running in the house."Said Kai.  
Taemin got up and went up stairs and put Hanyen to bed.


	8. chapter 8

"Kai are you done yet."Said Taemin.  
"Ya."Said Kai.  
Kai walked out of the room.  
On his head was a flower crown.  
He was wearing a suit.  
About 4 months earlier.  
Kyungsoo propose to Kai.

Everything went well.  
Taemin and Kai both couldn't believe how far both of them have gotten in their lives.  
Kai was 16 when he got pregnant.  
Taemin moved in with his brother to save money.  
Taemin works so does Kai.  
People look at Taemin they see that he has a kid and see how old he is nothing is said but Kai isn't so lucky.  
People see Kai and see how old he is and the names he's called are horrible.

Minho asked Taemin to move with him.  
Taemin said "Sure."


End file.
